


Die Bedeutung der Farbe: Violet

by DaintyCrow



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Suspense, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Episode 4) Einmal fragte Siam Canaan welche Farbe er hätte …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Bedeutung der Farbe: Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Meaning of the Colour: Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/158858) by Links6. 



> Reviews werden für Links6 übersetzt und wer Übersetzungsfehler findet oder andere Übersetzungsvorschläge hat, darf es mir gerne mitteilen.

Helles Lila.  
Das ist die Farbe, von der ich Siam gesagt habe, dass er sie hätte.  
Helles Lila.  
Die Farbe von Nostalgie.  
Keine Trauer. Auch keine Zufriedenheit.  
Aber, ich habe gelogen.  
Er ist weder noch.  
Er ist Violet.  
Rot gemischt mit lila.  
Rot steht für Energie, Gewalt und Leidenschaft in einer Person.  
Lila steht für Erinnerungen, Sicherheit und Schuld in einer Person.  
Energie, die Art, wie er redet und geht, wie er gegen seine Feinde kämpft und wie er seine Kameraden verteidigt.  
Erinnerungen, die Art wie er reagiert und ist, wenn wir zusammen sind.  
Ich spreche nicht oft mit Siam darüber.  
Zumal, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde … würde er es eventuell herausfinden …  
Dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.


End file.
